Ihr Kampf
by Rosalind Jane
Summary: Naruto was an outcast. Sasuke was Sasuke. Their standings prevented them from being together but when Hitler comes into power, Naruto rises...while Sasuke's a Jew. SasuNaru.


**Ihr Kampf**

_Prologue_

**Summary:** Naruto was an outcast. Sasuke was Sasuke. Their standings prevented them from being together but when Hitler comes into power, Naruto rises...while Sasuke's a Jew. SasuNaru.

**Warning:** SasuNaru Sasuke x Naruto guy x guy. Please do not misread as SakuNaru.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story so I hope you'll all make me feel welcome by giving me tons of reviews :3! Btw, the title's German not gibberish and some of my history might be fabricated, but the footnotes show true facts.

* * *

It was the typical freezing cold November night in Munich, Germany. However, Naruto did not feel the cold of the biting winter. He was excited of course, as anyone would be in a hall bursting with activity ready to the meet the most charismatic man in the world. But at the same time, he felt the cold of anxiety, clammy with a mixture of uneasy emotions. 

Naruto was also slightly nervous, considering that he was in a room with over a hundred thousand well-trained young men squished together in their sweatiness. In dirty brown uniforms. But he was too preoccupied by a disturbing thought. Hitler was late for about two hours already.

The crowd of men were becoming rowdy. Contrary to the usual discipline held by these men, they began to tell bawdy jokes, gossip, insult each other, and rough house, anything to calm their nerves. A few fights broke out but despite all that, the men were as tireless as ever.

Naruto needed to breathe so he walked outside the meeting hall and stared into the dark sky. His eyes caught the paleness of the full moon, which immediately reminded him of a certain someone...He hoped that someone was safe.

And then a sleek dark automobile stopped in front of the meeting hall. Out stepped a man who seemed quite ordinary only with an interesting-shaped mustache and dark commanding eyes. He was not wearing the signature brown uniform of the Sturm Abteilung so he was not a soldier. He looked too normal to be Hitler. And beside him, stood two dangerous-looking men.

_Aha! He has to be a Bolshevik!_ Naruto deduced. Imagine how pleased Hitler would be and how impressed his comrades would be if Naruto were the single-handedly capture a Bolshevik.

"Halt you evil communist!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his rifle towards the man.

Immediately, the two from behind him pulled out and pointed towards Naruto guns of their own. Apparently, they were his bodyguards. Naruto yelped just realizing that the man had reinforcements who were well camouflaged from the light of the moon.

"Halt!" declared a firm godly voice, which belonged to the man with the mustache. His right hand was raised in an authoritative gesture and he appeared to have grown twice his height.

Naruto stood awe-stricken by the charismatic aura that was suddenly emanating from the man who strode forward toward Naruto.

The man stretched out the corner of his lips without curving them upwards, smiling a politician smile at Naruto,

"You should really think before jumping to conclusions of who is friend and who is foe for that is how the Jews can manipulate your mind. Guard yourself from the Jews' tricks my little Aryan soldier." And with that he walked into the hall with his two bodyguards following precisely two steps behind.

Naruto was trembling from head to toe. That was too close. Once again his being an "Aryan" had saved him from a terrible fate. With that in mind, Naruto hurried back inside.

He heard a loud clear voice roaring fanatically capturing the full attention of the hundreds of thousands of men in this hall.

"For us there are only two possibilities: either we remain German or we come under the thumb of the Jews. This latter must not occur; even if we are small, we are a force. A well-organized group can conquer a strong enemy. If you stick close together and keep bringing in new people, we will be victorious over the Jews."

* * *

Sturm Abteilung - Storm Trooper, a soldier with brown shirt uniform that worked for Hitler & the Nazis 

Bolshevik - An extreme Russian communist that the Nazis hated

Aryan - Hitler's idea of the supreme race of man: the blond-haired blue-eyed German

I didn't put Hitler in a footnote cuz everyoneee knows him but for those who don't it's not really a big deal; he was just this crazy dictator in Germanywho persecuted the Jews and almost took over all of Europe in WWII.


End file.
